


Sleeping with the Wolves

by TheStorySpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi is a giant snow dork, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sorry Not Sorry, Where did Toouru go, Wolves au (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorySpinner/pseuds/TheStorySpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hajime is sent to Alaska for company matters and finds himself surrounded by snow and the memories of his best friend, what will he do when the wolves come out to play? And where has Tooru been for 6 years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Wolves

It had been six years since he had lost contact with Oikawa Tooru. Six aggressively hard, agonizingly slow years. Without so much as a letter. 

But who was he kidding, Oikawa wouldn't send letters. Oikawa would send outrageous texts with a million exclamation marks and random emojis that had nothing to do with the conversation they were having. Oikawa wouldn't just send one message either, he would send 5 or 6 in a row, each one more desperate than the last, his obvious panic at Hajime's lack of response becoming evident through his words. Even though Hajime was sure that Oikawa knew he was reading each and every one. Hajime always did. At least, he used to. 

Now though, as he stretched his arms above his head and tidied his work station for the end of the day, he found himself wondering about the last time he had actually talked to the other boy. For the two of them, having grown up together almost their entire lives, just 2 days without seeing one another had been unbearable. And here Hajime was, working a boring old office job and sitting on the fact that his best friend and volleyball partner, had denied him contact for 6 years. The notion actually made him chuckle. 

"Oi, Iwaizumi! You got a sec?" Hajime was shaken out of his thoughts by the voice of his boss, who was striding towards his desk with confident, pounding steps. Hajime had always envied the man. After all, he had never seen his boss doubt himself at anything he did. 

"Sure sir. What can I do for you?" he answered politely, meeting the other mans eye with masked exhaustion. Hajime was really tired. He always was these days. 

"The company has been offered a contract with some nature friendly office in Alaska, and we need someone to go and talk business face to face for a few weeks. I hope you don't mind, but I thought of you the second I heard about it." 

Hajime felt his eyes widen at the words. Alaska? 

"So how bout it son? Wanna go see some snow?" 

"Uh, I don't know sir, are you sure you want me to go?" He felt his throat tighten at the thought of leaving his increasingly dull world. Whether out of excitement or fear, he didn't know.

"Absolutely. Here's a folder containing everything you're going to need to know while you're there," his boss continued, handing him a thick manilla envelope, "and your flight information and lodging location should be in here," the older man finished with a grin as a second file was placed on top of the previous. Hajime looked at them blankly before meeting his boss's awaiting grin, and he found himself sighing and nodding. 

"Okay sir. You can count on me." 

"Great! I recommend you study up on what's going to take place, and we'll see you back here when you get home! Good luck!" 

And with that, his superior spun on his heel and paced back to his office, shoes clicking much too brightly as he went. Hajime glanced at his own worn out pair out of habit, the frayed gray color projecting years of despair and boredom up at him. 

"Well," he muttered under his breath, his hands clenching the two folders tighter, "Looks like I'll need to get some snow shoes anyway."

\--------------------------

When Hajime found himself a week later dressed in a heavy coat and scarf to match, his snow boots sinking in the freshly fallen powder, a small smile made its way on to his cheeks. His flight to Alaska had gone extremely well; he had had no trouble boarding or maneuvering around the maze of the airport awaiting him, and now he was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. The mountains surrounding him were frosted with white fluff, the winter sun glinting off the caps like polished gemstones and causing his eyes to crinkle with happiness. As a boy, he had always loved the snow, considering the summers he spent were always so unbearably hot and sticky. And now he was able to trudge through piles of the stuff to his hearts content, chuckling at how such a tiny thing could brighten up his month. 

He paused when he reached the outer lot of the airport though, leaving all childish memories behind at the prospect of the business deal he was going to have to strike up some time in the near future. He had noticed that his boss had scheduled his stay a tad longer than was needed, and he silently thanked the man for his much needed break. Hajime imagined that his fatigue was starting to show through his put together mask by now, and all signs of his previous smile were gone. 

"Ah, Iwaizumi-san?" 

Hajime turned towards the voice to find a silver haired man smiling at him, a small sign with Hajime's name on it held in front of him. 

"Yeah, I'm Iwaizumi. Are you from the Alaskan branch?" 

The man before him nodded happily before sticking out a gloved hand in greeting. 

"My name's Sugawara. But everyone calls me Suga. It's nice to meet you!" he chirped. 

Hajime met Suga's hand with his own and shook it firmly, strangely comforted by the prescence radiating off the other man. When their hellos had been finished, Hajime followed Suga towards a car parked at the edge of the lot, listening to him gush about how much Hajime was going to like it there. 

"Oh! By the way, where are you lodging while you're here?" 

Hajime paused as he dug around his coat pocket for the information, straightening again to hand the reservation receipt to Suga. 

"Ah, the Pawprint. That's a nice place." The other man smiled again as they stepped into the car and began their trek to the office, but Hajime caught the look in Suga's amber eyes and frowned. 

"What's the matter? Is the place haunted or something?" 

Suga turned his gaze on him, and Hajime's joking smile died on his lips, replaced with an offsetting feeling of dread. 

"Not exactly Iwaizumi-kun. But I would watch out at night." 

"How come?" 

"The night brings with it it's children. Most people are used to it after a few days, so I wouldn't worry too much. But don't get caught outside when night falls. That's when they come out." 

Hajime gulped at the warning, and his hands tightened around his coat bottom. "Suga? What exactly are they?" 

A chuckle erupted from the silver's mouth, and the air in the car lightened somewhat. 

"The wolves Iwaizumi. When the stars are out, they like to play."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my second story so far and it will be a multi-chapter fic so bear with me on updates! I'll try my best to post every week :) As for these volleyball dorks, I hope you enjoy their story!! Thanks so much for joining me!!


End file.
